Food and Sleep
While you explore the dungeon you can't forget to eat and sleep. Each turn increases your Hunger and Fatigue (view-able in a popup menu below your character picture in your inventory.) Hunger: Increases by 3 a turn. At 450 hunger you become hungry. Being hungry decreases your energy regeneration. At 600 hunger, the max, you begin starving. Your energy regeneration is greatly decreased, and you begin taking damage. The damage is the same amount as your base HP regeneration rate; you lose HP instead of gaining HP. Camping only increases hunger by 3. To combat hunger, you have to eat food. Different foods restore different amounts of hunger, and some foods even have effects. The following shows how much hunger is reduced by eating certain items. * Rations: 400 * Traditional Cuisine: 550 hunger and 300 tiredness * Manna: 250 hunger and 200 tiredness * Flavored Roast: 500 - if your meat recipe doesn't work or if you mix random ingredients * Roasted Seeds: 150 * Roasted Ginseng: 600 - healing potion, main ingredient is ginseng roots * Roasted mushroom - regen potion, main ingredient is giant mushroom * Roasted garlic -- purify potion, main ingredient is garlic * Chewy BBQ -- energy potion, main ingredient is mandrake root * Redwine meat -- ATK increase 60% for limited time, main ingredient is bloodmoss * Bitter BBQ -- additional effect - ??? Main ingredient is nightshade. * Spicy BBQ -- 600 hunger, magic ATK increase, main ingredient fire * Dopey meat - 600 hunger and 300? fatigue * Beef Tartare - 600 hunger and defense buff. * Frozen Meat: 250 -- Additional effect - Can make you ‘Lazy’ for 10 turns. Cooked when thrown on ice traps or when you are frozen. *Chargrilled Meat: 350. Cooked when thrown on flame traps or when you catch fire. * Raw Meat: 150??? -- May poison you. Drinking from clear spring - around 300 hunger, 300 tiredness, 50% HP, 70% energy. Drinking from polluted spring - random. Sometimes you get poisoned, sometimes you get restored like a clear spring. Drinking from odd spring - seems similar to clear spring. Cursed food seems to have a lower activation rate of getting cursed compared to using cursed potions or scrolls. It seems that the effect produced by cooked meats is greater than that produced by potions (number of turns). Meats are obtained by defeating monsters. The drop rate seems increased for slimes, worms and dogs. They can then be cooked over a campfire using alchemy ingredients. You can also get chargrilled meat and frozen meat by theowing them onto traps (or catching fire or being frozen yourself). For whatever reason, some ingredients cannot be combined together. If cooking fails, you get a flavored roast. The campfire will not go out until you rest, so cook while you can! Fatigue Fortunately, this stat increases at a slower rate than hunger. There are two levels of fatigue: tired and exhausted. Your level of being rested greatly influences your energy regeneration. Tired: occurs at ??? Being tired slows regeneration a little noticeably, E'xhausted: '''occurs at ??? Exhaustion will bring your energy recover to almost a standstill. Not only this, but you become less likely to dodge and hit targets. I recommend finding a place to sleep immediately if you reach this stage of tiredness. '''Sleeping' You sleep, or rest, at campfires. You can occasionally find these lit during your exploring, but you can light ones that have gone out with a log and fireflower petals. There are several events that can happen while sleeping. * A building material or gold will be stolen. You get your full rest. * A monster attacks. Your rest is interrupted. You do not recover all your fatigue, energy, or health. Sometimes the amount recovered is quite small. * Nothing eventful. You get nice rest. I have an unconfirmed theory about resting. The number of monsters remaining on the floor (or nearby) helps determine whether or not you will be attacked or have your belongings stolen. You can further help your chances by CLOSING the doors to the room you are in. I just confirmed that if you throw a sleep type potion (causing it to spread along the floor) and you get affected (you fall asleep) you will reduce tiredness a bit per round. So done in a safe place (no monsters), this can be a strategic action. Tips and Advice: * Clean wells have the ability to reduce fatigue, in addition to restoring health and energy.